bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Diabolus
:O I really like this race. Good job. It's also very well written and everything. :D` Wahpah 01:48, January 27, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks, though I still have a lot more details to flesh out. When its finished there will be enough info for others to make Diabolus characters if they want. --- Illuminate Void 02:03, January 27, 2011 (UTC) *Take it from me; it's going to be fantastic when it's completed. The one Diabolus you mad--her name escapes me even though I just read her page a few minutes ago--is also extremely awesome. Good on you, bud. Wahpah 02:08, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Quite the interesting race, it fils a niche which has been missing from the bleach universe for quite some time. Namely Demons. When the page is done. I'd love to make a Daemon-Level Diabolus. When there has become more information of the subject. Also, Diabolus possessed-creatures could serve as possible additional prey to Clan Mortflèau perhaps. Could extend both groups quite abit. Actually. I'm going to write about the Daemon Character now, and publish him later when you've given a green light. Njalm2 11:30, February 9, 2011 (UTC) .. So now there are two sets of demons on bff? Demons and this? One was enough honestly but to each their own.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 13:10, February 9, 2011 (UTC) *Well to be honest, I withheld from creating the Diabolus for so long just for that reason. But even though the Demons article was created first, it didnt really fill the niche that I thought it should. I didnt like the fact that the Demons were basically Hollows just residing in hell. Furthermore it didnt really go into detail about how one becomes a Demon, nor what makes them different from Shinigami or Hollows, not even general powers. Two sides of the same coin kinda deal. Thats why I didnt include a Zanpakutou, nor some variant of high speed movement like Sonido or Shunpo, or some basic energy blast attack. Diabolus have magic, they can use magical blasts. As for special abilities, its up in the air, it can be even be as abstract as a concept or ideal, thats the point. Diabolus are a varied bunch, numerous too, its what makes them so powerful as a whole. I'm not trying to step on anyone's toes, but well, I wasnt satisfied with the conception of Demons, so hence the creation of the Diabolus. --- Illuminate Void 17:51, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Reply To be honest, I think the Diabolus are more fulfilling for that role than the Demons. These have more lore, and sport an in my opinion more interesting concept. Njalm2 16:00, February 9, 2011 (UTC)﻿ More Information I really hope you get around to write more on the Signature Abilities of the Daemon and Bestia, I have a few suggestions myself. Most prominently are as follows. *'Bestia'; These could be really generalized. And having abilities which correspond to their shapes, since they tend to look vastly different. Such as a Poison for one with a stinger, and all that stuff. And otherwise they'd be really general. Only having general Diabolus feats and such, concider this like for example Low-Level Shinigami. As before they get their Shikai, all of them maintain skills only in Zanjutsu, Kidò and Shunpo. This would generally appeal to the fact that Bestia seem to be the Diabolus' form of Foot Soldiers. And those generally only have one or two things which make them differ from the rest. *'Daemon': Right, I think. That Daemons, in contrast to the Arcus Daemon whose powers are "Concepts" the Daemon should have "Attributes" to speak, so that their powers revolve around a certain attribute. Such as. Rutilus' abilities revolve around his Speed, and to a lesser extent his Hand-to-Hand Combat skills. In addition to the normal abilities that all Daemon possess. Common Attributes would in my opinion be something like these. -Fire, Water, Ice, Strenght, Speed, Inteligence, Lightning, Illusion, Empowering, Support, Offense and Defense - ﻿ Please let me hear what you think of these suggestions. And I look forward to your update. Whatever you do. Njalm2 09:16, February 12, 2011 (UTC)﻿ *Gotta say, thanks a lot. I was in a bit of rut, trying to develop so many abilities for this race. And yes, I'll be making use of your suggestions. They make a lot of sense, and help keep the things in line. Cool I'll get right on it. --- Illuminate Void 15:38, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Suggestions in regards to Organizations Right, I also have a few suggestions as to armies and such. They are as follows. *Teamwork: Diabolus have the added advantage of being very varied in abilities. Which means, that they're excellent for teamwork, Dorothy's Army could for example consist of Teams of three or more Daemon-Levels and above. All of which complement each others fighting styles. After all. A few powerful individuals with Synergy should be able to provide for alot of difficulty to most. For example: Putting about Five Daemons whom all have Spiritual Power close to Captain-Level (I get the feeling that there's alot of those) and whose Attributes complement each others vastly. Well, that'd make for an incredibly destructive force, add the fact that there's about four of these "Warbands" and there you have an army. *Legions: The Bestias could for example serve as, well you know, shock-troops. Send a legion of about ten of them ahead to cause havoc, not to mention that I have the sneaking suspicion that Bestia are commonly as powerful as lower seated officers. And thus stronger than most Shinigami. *Also, though this is unrelated to what I stated before. Demons, mythology-wise. Had certain "Portfolios" depending on what kind of wishes they could grant. Meaning that not all demons could do the same things. They had rules and such. For example, I choose to play Rutilus as following this aspect to a certain degree. He's commonly only able to grant wishes that deal with Rage, or Vengeance. And of course, the ones whom deal with -MALE- appearance. This is simply a suggestion though. :) At any rate, really interesting concepts you have so far. Otherwise I wouldn't have been spending so much time waiting for you to come online :P Njalm2 16:58, February 12, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Nicely Done Void, this is well-written, my friend. As the title says, nicely done. You deserve a pat on the back for this, dude. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:30, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, man I appreciate it. --- Illuminate Void 20:01, February 12, 2011 (UTC)